Magic Duels: Shadows over Innistrad
|code = SOI |releasepc =April 6, 2016 |releaseios =April 6, 2016 |releasexbox =April 7, 2016 |cards_c = 244 |cards_u = 156 |cards_r = 70 |cards_m = 10 |cards_total = 480 |boosters = 80 |gold = 12000 |block1 = Shadows over Innistrad |block2 = Eldritch Moon |prev = Oath of the Gatewatch |current = Shadows over Innistrad |next = Eldritch Moon }} Shadows over Innistrad is the fourth expansion card set for Magic Duels and the first set in the Shadows over Innistrad block. Card list The list of cards from this set made available in Magic Duels can be found here. Release Date Release Date (physical card game): April 8, 2016 Magic Online Release: April 18, 2016Announcing Shadows over Innistrad at wizards.com Magic Duels Release: * iOS: April 6, 2016 Magic Duels twitter March 21, 2016 * Steam: April 6, 2016 * Xbox One: April 6, 2016 (one day later due to server connectivity issues) Latest Info Delayed Xbox Launch This is an update regarding the Xbox One version of Magic Duels. Server connectivity issues on Xbox One have been resolved and players should now be able to connect. ... Thank you for your patience ....Magic Duels facebook, April 7, 2016 Storyline Unravel the Madness Darkness falls. Mysteries abound. Shadows over Innistrad approaches. On the plane of Innistrad, humanity is beset on all sides. Horrors stalk in the shadows. Terrors scratch at doors in the night. Only grim determination and staunch faith in their guardian archangel, Avacyn, keep them alive in this nightmarish realm. But odd things are afoot: the forces that had protected them have been twisted into something dark and strange.Shadows over Innistrad home at wizards.com Themes & Mechanics With Shadows over Innistrad these mechanics were introduced to Magic Duels:Shadows over Innistrad Mechanics at wizards.com *'Double-Faced Cards' Cards that transform by turning them upside down. Click here to read more about it. *'Delirium' A new ability word that comes into effect when you have four or more card types in you graveyard. Click here to read more about it. *'Investigate and Clues' A keyword action, that lets you put a Clue token into play. A Clue token is a colorless artifact with the ability " , Sacrifice this artifact: Draw a card." Click here to read more about it. *'Madness' A new ability that lets you cast a spell for an alternative mana cost, if the card is discarded. Click here to read more about it. *'Skulk' A new ability that makes a creature unblockable to creatures with greater power. Click here to read more about it. Trailers Watch Wizards of the Coast's official Teaser Trailer for Shadows over Innistrad: Watch Wizards of the Coast's official Trailer for Shadows over Innistrad: Preview Artwork Preview Screenshots These screenshots of Magic Duels: Shadows over Innistrad were published on Wizards' Magic Duels homepage on April 4, 2016.Magic Duels Home SOI preview scr01.jpg SOI preview scr02.jpg SOI preview scr03.jpg SOI preview scr04.jpg SOI preview scr05.jpg SOI preview scr06.jpg SOI preview scr07.jpg SOI preview scr08.jpg SOI preview scr09.jpg Starter Box Changes Watch Drew Nolosco, Chris Peeler and Bryan Hawley discussing changes coming to the Starter set with the Shadows over Innistrad update: Notable Changes:Magic Duels Starter Box Changes at wizards.com #Option to skip playing against an AI opponent when your opponent concedes or disconnects. #Card Changes: These cards will automatically be replaced in both card collection and existing decks. ## replaced by ## replaced by ## replaced by ## replaced by ## replaced by ## replaced by ## replaced by (Suppression Bonds becomes a Starter card, which means it can't be purchased in boosters, but is added with the (free) Origins Starter pack.) ## replaced by ## replaced by ## replaced by ##The Guildgate dual lands , , , , , , , , and will be replaced by five lands from OGW , , , and and five new lands from SOI: , , , and . ## replaced by ##New cards that will be added to the Starter box: , , , and Explosive Vegetation preview.png Bronze Sable preview.png Lifespring Druid preview.png Goblin Balloon Brigade preview.jpg Minotaur Abomination preview.jpg Siegecraft preview.png Enshrouding Mist preview.png Yavimaya Wurm preview.jpg Sylvan Ranger preview.png OGW preview Cinder Barrens.png OGW preview Meandering River.png OGW preview Submerged Boneyard.png OGW preview Timber Gorge.png OGW preview Tranquil Expanse.png SOI preview Forsaken Sanctuary.png SOI preview Foul Orchard.png SOI preview Highland Lake.png SOI preview Stone Quarry.png SOI preview Woodland Stream.png Expedition Envoy preview.png Champion of Arashin preview.png SOI preview Crow of Dark Tidings.png Ember Beast preview.jpg Metropolis Sprite preview.jpg Spined Wurm preview.png Confirmed Cards Preview These cards were confirmed previously:Shadows over Innistrad is coming! on Magic Duels twitterMagic Duels Starter Box Changes at wizards.comMagic Duels Twitter March 14, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 15, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 16, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 17, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 22, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 23, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 24, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 25, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 28, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 29, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 30, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 31, 2016 SOI preview Olivia, Mobilized for War.png SOI preview Mindwrack Demon.png SOI preview Kindly Stranger.png SOI preview Demon-Possessed Witch.png SOI preview Tooth Collector.png SOI preview Ever After.png SOI preview The Gitrog Monster.png SOI preview Duskwatch Recruiter.png SOI preview Krallenhorde Howler.png SOI preview Geier Reach Bandit.png SOI preview Vildin-Pack Alpha.png SOI preview Sage of Ancient Lore.png SOI preview Werewolf of Ancient Hunger.png SOI preview Howlpack Resurgence.png SOI preview Silverfur Partisan.png SOI preview Declaration in Stone.png SOI preview Vessel of Ephemera.png SOI preview Angelic Purge.png SOI preview Always Watching.png SOI preview Bygone Bishop.png SOI preview Rattlechains.png SOI preview Brain in a Jar.png SOI preview Jace, Unraveler of Secrets.png SOI preview Arlinn Kord.png SOI preview Arlinn, Embraced by the Moon.png SOI preview Sorin, Grim Nemesis.png SOI preview Nahiri, the Harbinger.png Ravenous Bloodseeker preview.png Wolf of Devil's Breach preview.png Fiery Temper preview.png Anguished Unmaking preview.png Thing in the Ice preview.png Awoken Horror preview.png Aberrant Researcher preview.png Perfect Form preview.png SOI preview Archangel Avacyn.png SOI preview Avacyn, the Purifier.png SOI preview Forsaken Sanctuary.png SOI preview Foul Orchard.png SOI preview Highland Lake.png SOI preview Stone Quarry.png SOI preview Woodland Stream.png SOI preview Crow of Dark Tidings.png The complete cardlist was published on April 4, 2016.Magic Duels facebook, April 04, 2016 SOI cardlist preview01.jpg SOI cardlist preview02.jpg SOI cardlist preview03.jpg SOI cardlist preview04.jpg SOI cardlist preview05.jpg SOI cardlist preview06.jpg SOI cardlist preview07.jpg SOI cardlist preview08.jpg SOI cardlist preview09.jpg SOI cardlist preview10.jpg SOI cardlist preview11.jpg SOI cardlist preview12.jpg SOI cardlist preview13.jpg Developer's Retrospective Watch Drew Nolosco, lead designer talking about the Shadows over Innistrad update and upcoming changes for Eldritch Moon: References